The Final War
by PaperSwan
Summary: "Why was he here? She was so certain she wouldn't have to face him here. He was a strategist, a puppet master. He would never stoop so low as to fight alongside his own puppets. And yet, there he was, standing on the front lines just like her."


**The Final War**

The final day had come. In the early dark hours of the morning the clank of steel, the rustle of chains, the clopping of horse hooves and the shouts of men could be heard in every direction. The black morning was alive with preparation. Men, and those barely old enough to be called men, scurried about, ducking in and out of brightly colored tents. The orange and yellow flames of torches danced with the shadows and glinted on sharpened steel edges. Murmured chants and commands floated throughout the encampment. Energy of every hue and brightness flashed and glowed in response as mages entreated the elements to strengthen and protect. The smell of burning coal and gun powder permeated the air in a heavy musk.

Kaoru Kamiya stood in the midst of the organized chaos, sense of clam settling over her soul. The sights, sounds, and smells flowed into her senses. Familiar, everything was so familiar. Of course, it should be. How many times had she seen them, heard them, smelt them? Something inside her told her these things shouldn't be calming. She should be nervous, anxious, afraid even; but not calm. She frowned. So this is who she had become. This is who _he_ had made her to be. No. No, not _him_. She had no one to blame for her choices but herself. Her frown deepened. Shouldn't _that_ bother? It didn't. You can't change the past, right?

She huffed and shook her head, her blue-black locks glinting in the torchlight. It was no use thinking about that now. Not when it was almost over: when the final moment was nearly here. After years of waiting and searching everything was finally falling into place. Her army was gathered in one of the most defensible places nature could provide. To the east and west lay mountain ridges that sloped gently inwards towards the camp. An attacking army was unlikely to approach from either direction because that would mean scaling the near vertical cliffs of the outside faces. And, in case of an attempt, Kaoru had ordered that the ridges be lined with archers that would shoot either the climbers or any enemy soldiers that happened to filter into the camp during the heat of battle.

To the south lay the Catacomb Mountains: named for the countless tunnels and cavers that snaked throughout the vast rock. Many were naturally occurring but most had been either altered or created entirely by miners and smugglers centuries ago. All of them had been long since abandoned and Kaoru had them turned into weapon stores and escape routes. Some of her best mages had been set to the task of ensuring the safety and secrecy of the tunnels, and soldiers and battle mages were stationed in strategic places throughout them in case the enemy surprised them with their ingenuity: likely, considering who their enemy was.

Kaoru had been careful to cover all their bases and force the enemy to adopt a predictable plan of attack. The main force would come from the north. Of that she was sure. The flat, open plane extending out in that direction was just too tempting. And if _he_ decided to split up the opposing army then they were ready for that too. In fact, she was hoping for it. _He_ could almost never pass up a challenge.

A trumpet sounded: two short blasts and one long blast. It was time to fall into position. Kaoru took her place on the front line: standing next to the captain and is mount. Most every fighter on the front line road a mount. Kaoru was the one exception. She preferred her own two feet. Horses were slow. And it was difficult to use her weapon effectively while riding one. Her fighting style used a single sword and relied heavily on speed, maneuverability, and precision: a sword style specifically tailored to defeat _him_.

The first rays of the morning sun glowed over the eastern mountains. An unnatural hush seemed to blanket the army. Kaoru felt the stillness as it seeped into her bones and her magical core. Energy buzzed and crackled like static electricity anxiously waiting to be discharged. Kaoru reached for her own magic hidden deep in her core. She let it flow through her coils as far as the tips of her fingers, but never further; never beyond the barrier of the skin. Her sword wasn't the only thing she controlled precisely. Normally her magic aura was entirely undetectable to the most expert of magic scans. Suppressed as she kept it, most people found her unassuming: almost invisible. And even now as she loosened the bonds that held it in check only a master mage's scan or physical contact with her skin would reveal the pulsing power that lay underneath.

Kaoru steeled herself for what was to come. Her sapphire eyes surveyed the opposing army's front line in the cool dawn light. Strait as a true arrow's path they stood facing against her gathered forces: the gap between them no more than ten yards in width.

Scanning from face to face Kaoru could see the eyes, and through them, the thoughts of the men _he _had gathered, and found herself slightly shocked at what she found. She had expected vicious men, filled with sadistic natures and reeking of blood-lust. She found men of honor and determination. They believed what they were fighting for was truly worth dying for. A part of her wept for them. _His_ deception ran deep in their minds Kaoru's heart cried for their families and mourned the inevitable loss of good men. She nearly smiled; it would have been a sad smile. Maybe she wasn't as far gone as she had feared. He hadn't taken her heart, her humanity, not yet.

_ He might succeed with this_, she thought bleakly.

She had seen their minds, and now she would have to kill them. _He_ knew exactly how to break her. _He_ always had. She stopped looking at their eyes. Maybe if she didn't see any more she would be alright.

Her gaze still roamed the soldiers, noting weapons, stances, and positions. She stopped at a familiar looking gem embedded into the hilt of a very familiar looking sword. Her blood went cold. Kaoru's eyes drifted to the wielders face reluctantly. She worked to contain the shock jolting through her gut. On the opposing front line, six soldiers to the left of her stood the one man she had hoped to never see again for the entirety of her existence.

Her mind screamed in protest to his presence. Why was _he_ here! She was so certain she wouldn't have to face _him_ here. _He_ was a strategist, a puppet master. _He_ would never stoop so low as to fight alongside his own puppets. And yet, there _he_ was, standing on the front lines just like her. _He_ was shorter than she remembered, probably because she had grown taller in the thirteen years since she had escaped _him. He_ wouldn't tower over her with that mockingly sweet smile of _his_ anymore. But that thought did nothing to ease the churning in her stomach.

_He _was surveying the front lines of her army as she had been _his_: Calculating and planning. _His_ eyes slid to meet hers. It took every ounce of her training and will power to stamp down the fear and horror rising in answer to _his_ gaze. The corner of _his_ mouth lifted in an arrogant, predatory smirk.

_ You've grown. _The words slid into her mind: a slimy caress, probing for an opening in her mental defense.

_ It's been a long time. _She sent back, cold and calm.

_ So it has. It seems as though you've learned a thing or two without my guidance. _Amusement colored his words. Kaoru caught an image of a frail frightened child with tears streaking down her pale cheeks as she scurried away from _him. One of my more fond memories of you. _He explained. _You always were such a beautiful little child._

Kaoru's jaw visibly clenched. _I'm not that little girl anymore._

He smiled and laughter flitted through her mind: warm and charming, so at odds with who _he_ was.

_ So I see._

_ I will destroy you here, today. _ Kaoru somehow managed to keep the desperation out of the thought. His smile remained.

_ You're more than welcome to try, little rose. Flowers give off the most beautiful fragrance when they've been crushed don't you think?_

She didn't answer.

_ My, my, haven't you become stoic. _He sighed with mock exasperation. _And here I raised you to be a charming young lady._

_ I don't charm snakes. _Kaoru snapped back at _him_. _He_ laughed again.

_ Oh, it will be such a shame to break you. You've developed a wonderful wit. _His smile turned into a sneer, the rising sun glinting evil in his eyes. _But I will have such fun in the process._

Kaoru let a frown slip onto her features. _You've grown complacent in your old age, Gein; counting your victories before they are assured._

_ Oh, but it is assured, Kaoru. _Contempt permeated his thoughts. _You will not survive this battle._

_ I will defeat you, Gein. I will thwart your plans and break your hold over these people. As I have done many times before. _She sent her declaration at him decisively, confidence backing her every word. He had shaken her with his appearance but she refused to back down. His being here meant he was growing desperate. She could defeat him.

_ We shall see. _His face hardened. No more banter. They drew their swords. The armies followed suit.

Everything was ready. A breath, two. Horns blasted long and low. Arrows were loosed. They soared straight and true. Both armies charged; clashed. The tumult of battle rang in the air. Kaoru flashed through the soldiers. One, two, three, four, five, six. She took them down as she passed them. Her goal was Gein. She spotted him the instant he ran his blade through one of her soldiers. Not a killing blow, the soldier was still alive, but narrowly.

Kaoru clashed swords with Gein before he had the chance to strike the boy again. Gein turned to her, their blades locked together. His eyes held what she had expected to see in those of his soldiers. He reveled in the pain, the blood of his victims, and he was furious at her for interrupting his kill. They separated and clashed again, and again, and again. Kaoru lured him away from her wounded comrade, purposefully drawing his attention to her alone. They wove around each other, dodging, thrusting, blocking.

Kaoru reached for her magic and sent it into the ground beneath Gein's feet. The earth rumbled and rolled. Gein was pitched forward, off balance. Kaoru sliced at his left side. He rolled away but not quick enough to avoid completely. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind Kaoru was mildly amused that his blood did not run black as she had come to believe.

Gein sprung up, rage etched deep into his features. He came fast in spite of the deep gash on his thigh. His magic energy zapped and crackled as he hurled spell after spell at the object of his rage. He countered his blade and his magic, working simultaneously on both planes. He was wasting his energy. His spells were hastily thrown together and his sword flailed wildly.

Kaoru scored another hit, this time to his sword arm. Gein dropped his sword, its weight suddenly too much for him to handle, and drew a dagger from his belt. It was only a precaution though. He was done with blades. His spells came faster. Their magical energies battled fiercely around them. A spear of energy got through Kaoru's defense and grazed her hip. She shoved the pain aside and released the full force of her energy, allowing Gein to feel the pressure of her aura.

Gekin's face paled visibly and he shrank back from the source of the immense power. He no longer looked the part of the demon that haunted her nightmares. It that moment, on that battle field, he looked frightened, old, and weak. Kaoru nearly blanched. Gein weak? Gein was far from weak. He was said to be the greatest magician in all of the seven realms. Yet, now he looked nothing more than a frightened dog.

Kaoru tentatively probed his mind. When he tried to shove her out she pushed harder and he surrendered. She scanned his thoughts and his memories, all laid out for her to observe. He had been strong, very strong, perhaps stronger than his reputation gave him credit for. But time and his black heart had eaten away at his strength like acid. He was no less twisted than he was before, more so actually, but that was all he really had left. He didn't truly acknowledge his weakness. He still believed he was strong. But he had been reduced to using his intimidating reputation and a few parlor tricks to get him by for so long. Kaoru pulled out of his mind a looked at him. Anger twisted his features.

"You've fallen, Gein. You've fallen far." She spoke gently, almost not believing this herself.

Gein screeched, "How dare you! How dare you!"

He picked up his sword again, in his left hand this time, and charged head on. Kaoru barely had time to lift her own sword and brace for impact. She felt her blade slice through flesh and bone as the hilt was driven hard into her stomach, the force pushing the air out of her lungs in a rush. She held her balance and caught her breath as she pulled her sword back and prepared for another blow. It never came.

Gein lay at her feet gasping a coughing up blood. He had a stab wound through his stomach that came out at an odd angle from his back. His lung has been pierced, possibly his heart too. His eyes glared up at her, his teeth clenched in seething rage.

"Curse you, Kaoru Kamiya!" Blood and spittle flew from his mouth with every word. "I curse you, and your children, and your grandchildren with the deepest curse!"

"Your words are void, Gein. Your black magic has failed you. Leave this world and take your deceit with you."

Gein's aura flickered like a candle in the wind. He heaved a great, shuddering breath and spat on the ground at Kaoru's feet. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Was this the man she had feared all her life? Was this the creature that had haunted her every step for the past thirteen years? Her eyes connected with his again. They were fading. His aura dimmed to a residue. His breathing slowed and then ceased. Kaoru felt his tattered soul slip away.

She looked to the sky. The sun was climbing higher. It was almost midday. The sound of battle still rang in patches around the vast plane. The smell of gunpowder, sweat, and blood drifted on the air currents. Kaoru knew none of it.

She bent down to the corps at her feet and pulled from around its neck a small medallion attached to a leather cord. She ran her finger over the relief shaped into the cool metal: the symbol of the opposing army. Gein had been entrusted with the token of leadership by the people of that nation. Now, Kaoru held it.

It was over. He was gone. She had won. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed on the medallion cradled between her fingers. A flood of emotion overtook her. Her fear had bound her to him. The trembling of a child had kept her shackled to a power long since faded; but no more. She was free. The Final War had ended.


End file.
